Un Angel
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Angeles gemelos que deben ir a la tierra para cumplir su ultima mison para ser asendidos, Matar a un sangrepura dispuesto a destruir el mundo ¿que pasara en el lapso que lo busquen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un Ángel...**_

_**Nota: Zero, es amatista, el mayor, el ángel terco, el peliplata e Ichiru: el menor, el ángel tranquilo.**_

**Cáp1-Prologo**

Un ángel, es el guerrero de Dios.

Un ángel, es perfecto.

Un ángel, es hermoso.

Un ángel, es bondadoso.

Un ángel, puede odiar.

Un ángel, puede sentir placer.

Un ángel, puede sentir tristeza.

Un ángel, puede ser tímido.

Un ángel puede ser terco.

Un ángel puede tener metas, sueños.

Un ángel, puede sentir dolor, frustración.

Un ángel, puede amar

Un ángel, puede parecerse a un hermoso humano

¿Cómo lo se?

Pues dos lo demostraron, lo vivieron en carne propia

_Una historia de amor esta por comenzar_

**Continuara…**

**Cáp2-Un ángel con objetivo**

En el cielo, unos Ángeles gemelos peleaban con espadas mientras sus alas se batían contra el viento.

-¡Zero, Ichiru!-se oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Mary-san ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un ángel de cabello plata de mirada tranquila.

-Dios quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo mirándolos.

-¿Zero-ni que hiciste?-dijo mirando a un chico de su mismo rostro solo que un poco mas serio, y su cabello era largo, esa era una manera de diferenciarlos.

-¿Yo nada?...bueno no que yo recuerde.

Llegando al punto de encuentro se vieron no con el creador sino con su secretaria.

-Mis niños-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Natasha-san ¿Kami-sama donde esta?-pregunto el menor.

-Pues ahora no esta pero yo les diré por que están aquí.

-Créame Natasha-san mi hermano no es malo solo es muy travieso-dijo con una reverencia.

-Oye…¿muy travieso?

-Hermano decir muy de por si ya es poco-dijo con una mirada sarcástica.

-No, Zero-chan no hizo nada malo… Ustedes están a solo un poco de ser Arcángeles ¿No?

-Si… ¿Por que?-dijo Zero.

-Pues, que les parece después de esta misión si la cumplen con éxito serán Arcángeles.

La sonrisa se ilumino en los ojos del amatista y de su hermano.

-EN SERIO-dijeron al unísono.

-Si.

-Dinos la misión no importa cual sea-dijo Ichiru.

-Bien su misión, es salvar al mundo.

-¿Salvar al mundo? no te entiendo-dijo el mayor arqueando una ceja.

-Pues es simple…-dijo poniendo un gesto mas serio-Verán el, mundo humano corre peligro, una fuerza malvada esta a punto de despertar deben destruir a ese mal, antes que este acabe con el mundo.

-¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Es un vampiro de raza pura un como decimos comúnmente un sangre pura, se hace llamar Rido.

-…-Zero no dijo nada, el nombre se le hacia familiar y a su hermano también.

-Bueno no creo que les sorprenda…será peligroso, será su mas alta prueba, deberán matarlo pero como es, si lo matan siendo aun un humano serán degradados a ser solo almas, también deben saber que tiene parientes que no han despertado el poder pero si lo despiertan deberán de matarlos.

-Aceptamos-dijeron al unísono.

-Bien… Ya son las 4 de la mañana en la tierra…Maria-chan les llevara a el lugar donde se encubrirán.

Dicho eso los gemelos se fueron junto a la niña hacia la tierra…llegando al punto de operación.

-El centro de operaciones es ¿Una florería?-dijeron con una gota en la sien.

-Si, nadie sospecha nada-dijo sonriendo la niña.

-MIS ANGELITOS!-grito una mujer de cabellos largos hasta el tobillo yendo a abrazarlos efusivamente.

-Shizuka-san no podemos respirar-dijo azul el amatista.

-Perdón es solo que estoy muy feliz de verlos-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-…Eh tenemos que estar encubiertos-dijo Ichiru.

-Lo se por eso tengo una sorpresa-dijo mostrando una botella llena de vapor blanco.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto la chica.

-Este vapor los encerrara en esto-dijo mientras sacaba dos rosas blancas.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS LOCA?¡ NO SERE UNA ROSA-dijo enojado el mayor.

-Mira lo que no quieren es relacionarse con nadie ¿cierto?

-Si-dijeron los dos.

-Pues esto es perfecto, miren solo cuando sean las 12:00 se volverán humanos y pasados 3 horas volverán así nadie los descubrirá…pero deben saber que…

-Esta bien transfórmanos en rosas-dijo enojado Zero.

Esta sin decir nada mas uso el vapor y ambos fueron rosas blancas.

Ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana y había un par de hermanos caminando tranquilos por las calles.

-Ni-sama ¿Ese sueño otra vez?-dijo sonriendo una chica de estatura bajita y grandes ojos chocolate a su hermano mayor de cabellos castaño, alto, y de ojos vino.

-Si, y juro que si lo encuentro no lo dejare ir-dijo sonriendo.

Kaname Kuran hombre de negocios, de grandes propiedades, apuesto y generoso, tenia un sueño donde un joven de cabellos largos y ojos amatista, lo besaba apasionadamente y cuando esta por preguntar su nombre al chico le crecen alas y se va, ese ha sido su sueño durante muchos años.

Yuki Kuran su hermana menor sabia de ese sueño y ella esperaba conocer a su futuro cuñado.

Ya pasando por la florería fueron capturados por dos rosas blancas, era raro ver rosas sobretodo en invierno.

-Bienvenidos.

-Nos llevamos estas dos rosas-dijo la niña.

-Claro… pero no me paguen nada es un regalo-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-*DEMONIO*-gritaron los gemelos pero sus gritos de ayuda no eran escuchados.

Ya en la noche, en la habitación de la niña un ángel tranquilo la miraba con ternura, ella lo había escogido a el, sabia que no podrían verse, así que solo atino a darle un corto beso en los labios.

Pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse humano…en definitiva su hermano apenas lo vería lo mataría por arruinar el encubrimiento.

Hablando del rey de Roma cierto amatista salía de la rosa completamente desnudo no entendía el porque pero no le importaba mucho, sin dar mucha importancia vio al castaño durmiendo pero con las sabanas hasta la cintura y este inconcientemente le tapo y le acaeció la cabeza

-*No se pero me recuerdas a alguien…pero que rayos*-Zero sintió que cierto chico lo besaba apasionadamente, metiendo sin permiso la lengua dejado perplejo al ángel terco.

Después del beso el ojivino cayó de nuevo en el sueño.

-*Este tipo me beso….que diablos siento mi cuerpo raro*-decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, sentía que crecía en el venas y órganos vitales funcionando.

-*No es verdad*-pensó pero sin antes reflexionar se mordió el dedo y vio que sangraba, ¿se había vuelto humano?

-*OH RAYOS*-pensó alterado el amatista.

Tomando 2 pares de pantalones y ropa interior se fue a buscar a su hermano quien por suerte, estaba cerca.

-Ponte la cosa corta primera y luego el pantalón-dijo aventándole la ropa.

-Hermano que paso?-preguntaba el menor.

-No se (mirando a todas partes) Mira por ahí debe haber una terraza vamos.

-Si

Los hermanos se encaminaron a la terraza sin saber que cierta sombrita los seguía.

Llegados a la terraza se concentraron y sus alas aparecieron

-Me alegra que nuestras alas estén bien…vamonos…si no han descubierto debemos ir con Shizuka-san-dijo yendo hacia atrás junto a su hermano.

Cuando estaban a punto de saltar por el techo…

-ALTO!-un grito se oyó y ambos ángeles quedaron helados por la voz.

_El objetivo de los Ángeles esta a punto de dar inicio a una historia de amor._

**Continuara… **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un Ángel...**_

_**Nota: Zero, es amatista, el mayor, el ángel terco, el peliplata e Ichiru: el menor, el ángel tranquilo.**_

**Cáp1-Prologo**

Un ángel, es el guerrero de Dios.

Un ángel, es perfecto.

Un ángel, es hermoso.

Un ángel, es bondadoso.

Un ángel, puede odiar.

Un ángel, puede sentir placer.

Un ángel, puede sentir tristeza.

Un ángel, puede ser tímido.

Un ángel puede ser terco.

Un ángel puede tener metas, sueños.

Un ángel, puede sentir dolor, frustración.

Un ángel, puede amar

Un ángel, puede parecerse a un hermoso humano

¿Cómo lo se?

Pues dos lo demostraron, lo vivieron en carne propia

_Una historia de amor esta por comenzar_

**Continuara…**

**Cáp2-Un ángel con objetivo**

En el cielo, unos Ángeles gemelos peleaban con espadas mientras sus alas se batían contra el viento.

-¡Zero, Ichiru!-se oyó la voz de una mujer.

-Mary-san ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un ángel de cabello plata de mirada tranquila.

-Dios quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo mirándolos.

-¿Zero-ni que hiciste?-dijo mirando a un chico de su mismo rostro solo que un poco mas serio, y su cabello era largo, esa era una manera de diferenciarlos.

-¿Yo nada?...bueno no que yo recuerde.

Llegando al punto de encuentro se vieron no con el creador sino con su secretaria.

-Mis niños-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Natasha-san ¿Kami-sama donde esta?-pregunto el menor.

-Pues ahora no esta pero yo les diré por que están aquí.

-Créame Natasha-san mi hermano no es malo solo es muy travieso-dijo con una reverencia.

-Oye…¿muy travieso?

-Hermano decir muy de por si ya es poco-dijo con una mirada sarcástica.

-No, Zero-chan no hizo nada malo… Ustedes están a solo un poco de ser Arcángeles ¿No?

-Si… ¿Por que?-dijo Zero.

-Pues, que les parece después de esta misión si la cumplen con éxito serán Arcángeles.

La sonrisa se ilumino en los ojos del amatista y de su hermano.

-EN SERIO-dijeron al unísono.

-Si.

-Dinos la misión no importa cual sea-dijo Ichiru.

-Bien su misión, es salvar al mundo.

-¿Salvar al mundo? no te entiendo-dijo el mayor arqueando una ceja.

-Pues es simple…-dijo poniendo un gesto mas serio-Verán el, mundo humano corre peligro, una fuerza malvada esta a punto de despertar deben destruir a ese mal, antes que este acabe con el mundo.

-¿Quién es el enemigo?

-Es un vampiro de raza pura un como decimos comúnmente un sangre pura, se hace llamar Rido.

-…-Zero no dijo nada, el nombre se le hacia familiar y a su hermano también.

-Bueno no creo que les sorprenda…será peligroso, será su mas alta prueba, deberán matarlo pero como es, si lo matan siendo aun un humano serán degradados a ser solo almas, también deben saber que tiene parientes que no han despertado el poder pero si lo despiertan deberán de matarlos.

-Aceptamos-dijeron al unísono.

-Bien… Ya son las 4 de la mañana en la tierra…Maria-chan les llevara a el lugar donde se encubrirán.

Dicho eso los gemelos se fueron junto a la niña hacia la tierra…llegando al punto de operación.

-El centro de operaciones es ¿Una florería?-dijeron con una gota en la sien.

-Si, nadie sospecha nada-dijo sonriendo la niña.

-MIS ANGELITOS!-grito una mujer de cabellos largos hasta el tobillo yendo a abrazarlos efusivamente.

-Shizuka-san no podemos respirar-dijo azul el amatista.

-Perdón es solo que estoy muy feliz de verlos-dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-…Eh tenemos que estar encubiertos-dijo Ichiru.

-Lo se por eso tengo una sorpresa-dijo mostrando una botella llena de vapor blanco.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto la chica.

-Este vapor los encerrara en esto-dijo mientras sacaba dos rosas blancas.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS LOCA?¡ NO SERE UNA ROSA-dijo enojado el mayor.

-Mira lo que no quieren es relacionarse con nadie ¿cierto?

-Si-dijeron los dos.

-Pues esto es perfecto, miren solo cuando sean las 12:00 se volverán humanos y pasados 3 horas volverán así nadie los descubrirá…pero deben saber que…

-Esta bien transfórmanos en rosas-dijo enojado Zero.

Esta sin decir nada mas uso el vapor y ambos fueron rosas blancas.

Ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana y había un par de hermanos caminando tranquilos por las calles.

-Ni-sama ¿Ese sueño otra vez?-dijo sonriendo una chica de estatura bajita y grandes ojos chocolate a su hermano mayor de cabellos castaño, alto, y de ojos vino.

-Si, y juro que si lo encuentro no lo dejare ir-dijo sonriendo.

Kaname Kuran hombre de negocios, de grandes propiedades, apuesto y generoso, tenia un sueño donde un joven de cabellos largos y ojos amatista, lo besaba apasionadamente y cuando esta por preguntar su nombre al chico le crecen alas y se va, ese ha sido su sueño durante muchos años.

Yuki Kuran su hermana menor sabia de ese sueño y ella esperaba conocer a su futuro cuñado.

Ya pasando por la florería fueron capturados por dos rosas blancas, era raro ver rosas sobretodo en invierno.

-Bienvenidos.

-Nos llevamos estas dos rosas-dijo la niña.

-Claro… pero no me paguen nada es un regalo-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-*DEMONIO*-gritaron los gemelos pero sus gritos de ayuda no eran escuchados.

Ya en la noche, en la habitación de la niña un ángel tranquilo la miraba con ternura, ella lo había escogido a el, sabia que no podrían verse, así que solo atino a darle un corto beso en los labios.

Pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse humano…en definitiva su hermano apenas lo vería lo mataría por arruinar el encubrimiento.

Hablando del rey de Roma cierto amatista salía de la rosa completamente desnudo no entendía el porque pero no le importaba mucho, sin dar mucha importancia vio al castaño durmiendo pero con las sabanas hasta la cintura y este inconcientemente le tapo y le acaeció la cabeza

-*No se pero me recuerdas a alguien…pero que rayos*-Zero sintió que cierto chico lo besaba apasionadamente, metiendo sin permiso la lengua dejado perplejo al ángel terco.

Después del beso el ojivino cayó de nuevo en el sueño.

-*Este tipo me beso….que diablos siento mi cuerpo raro*-decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, sentía que crecía en el venas y órganos vitales funcionando.

-*No es verdad*-pensó pero sin antes reflexionar se mordió el dedo y vio que sangraba, ¿se había vuelto humano?

-*OH RAYOS*-pensó alterado el amatista.

Tomando 2 pares de pantalones y ropa interior se fue a buscar a su hermano quien por suerte, estaba cerca.

-Ponte la cosa corta primera y luego el pantalón-dijo aventándole la ropa.

-Hermano que paso?-preguntaba el menor.

-No se (mirando a todas partes) Mira por ahí debe haber una terraza vamos.

-Si

Los hermanos se encaminaron a la terraza sin saber que cierta sombrita los seguía.

Llegados a la terraza se concentraron y sus alas aparecieron

-Me alegra que nuestras alas estén bien…vamonos…si no han descubierto debemos ir con Shizuka-san-dijo yendo hacia atrás junto a su hermano.

Cuando estaban a punto de saltar por el techo…

-ALTO!-un grito se oyó y ambos ángeles quedaron helados por la voz.

_El objetivo de los Ángeles esta a punto de dar inicio a una historia de amor._

**Continuara… **

**Perdonen pero no se aun como publicar esto asi que les traigo dos capis mas disfruten**

**Cap3-Un ángel confundido parte I**

-¡ALTO!-se oyó una voz que dejo helados a los hermanos.

Se voltearon a ver era Yuki la niña a la que Ichiru había depositado un casto beso, el ángel tranquilo al recordar lo sucedido se puso rojo tanto que parecía que sus alas también se ponían rojas.

(Zero-chan e Ichiru-chan se comunican telepáticamente son cursiva)-*_Ichiru que haces ahí parado como estatua vamos a borrarle la memoria o a noquearla…hazme caso_*-dijo mirándolo a su hermano que en efectivo estaba tieso y rojo-Niña no te preocupes no te haremos daño, ya nos íbamos-dijo mirándole serio.

-No…no se vayan…-dijo algo tímida-Ustedes son Ángeles ¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues si-dijo Ichiru con la mirada baja al darse cuenta de que sus alas los delataban.

-Quédense aquí hay mucho espacio es una casa muy grande-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tu hermano…-dijo el menor y no sabia el porque pero Zero se puso rojo cual rosa y si también parecía que sus alas se volvían rojas.

-No se preocupen por eso, miren, bajen al jardín y yo inventare algo para que se queden-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por que lo haces?-pregunto Zero

-Por que si están aquí es por algo y no me daría mas alegría por hospedarlos aquí-dijo sonriendo y se fue apresurada.

Ichiru obediente fue jalando a su hermano hacia la puerta.

-Ya se fue vamos con Shizuka-san-dijo el mayor.

-¿Prefieres dormir en una cama mullida y grande o siendo custodiado por Shizuka-san y no hace falta decir que Kaien-san esta viviendo con ella?

-Toca el timbre-prefería dormir en casa de un desconocido que donde podían presenciar experimentos raros de los dos ángeles inventores.

El frió les calaba los huesos y estaban temblando.

-A esto se le llama….¿frío no?

-Creo que si pero si no abren la maldita puerta al menos que nos den algo caliente… ¿así se dice el opuesto del frío no?

-Creo-dijo tiritando del frío el menor

Mientras en el cuarto de Kuran.

-Ni-sama-dijo llorando la chica.

-Yuki ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alterado.

-Mis amigos…

-¿Tus amigos….?

-Estaban yendo a un hotel y unos sujetos los asaltaron y los dejaron solo en pantalones ni siquiera con zapatos, deja que se queden a vivir aquí por unos días ¿Si?-dijo con los ojos de borrego mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta.

-No se Yuki… mira les podré dar algo de dinero…pero no que se queden…-no termino la frase ya que Yuki abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa vio al chico de sus sueños…parado ahí con frío, con las mejillas rojas, mirando al congelado suelo.

-Eh..Buenos…días-dijo el amatista temblando tratando de sonreír, pero fue junto a su hermano abruptamente, hacia el interior de la casa.

-Lee-dijo el castaño algo muy cambiado a como estaba hace solo unos minutos.

-Si señor-dijo un hombre de frac.

-Traigan mantas y algo caliente para estos chicos.

-…ATCHIS!-estornudaron al unísono.

Yuki y su hermano se alteraron sobretodo el mayor, se sacaron sus batas y se las pusieron, Yuki a Ichiru y obviamente el castaño al amatista, en si el ángel terco le importaba mas que el otro.

Después de que bebieran algo caliente, el mayor miraba de reojo al amatista causando un sonrojo demasiado notorio.

-Díganme por favor como pararon aquí en estas fachas-dijo con la cara preocupada.

-Eh…estábamos viniendo a vivir aquí, a esta ciudad, pero en el camino nos asaltaron, dejándonos en estas fachas…no tenemos ni dinero para pagar un hospedaje-dijo Zero actuando bien cosa rara para su menor que solo junto a la chica miraban que el castaño lo observaba como si, fuera lo mas grandioso del mundo (bueno en si lo es ^/./^).

-Dios que terrible…miren podrán quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario-dijo mostrando una rara pero amable sonrisa…rara porque el no sonreía a nadie y menos a un extraño.

-Judy-dijo Yuki

-Si?

-Lleva a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones.

-Que tal si llevas a…

-Ichiru-dijo el mismo

-A Ichiru a sus habitaciones y yo a Zero-dijo sonriendo.

-*Pero a Ni-sama jamás le dije su nombre y no creo que Zero-kun le haya dicho algo*-dijo algo extrañada pero mas sorprendida por que su mayor sabia el nombre del amatista sin que el o ella se hayan dicho.

-*Este como sabe mi nombre? Si ni siquiera se lo dije*-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Sin más preámbulos fueron llevados a sus habitaciones.

Otra cosa rara Yuki llevo a Ichiru a una habitación cerca de la suya al igual que su mayor a la de Zero, los hermanos tomaron mucho cariño a ese par, ¿Será por que son ángeles? O quizás…

-Bien Zero esta es tu recamara por favor siente cómodo aquí-dijo entrando con el.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Kuran-san-dijo sonriendo-*Un minuto ¿acabo de sonreír?*.

-Dime Kaname por favor Zero-dijo acariciándole una de sus tenues mejillas cual porcelana fina.

-G…gracias *Un minuto… me siento acalorado de las mejillas…esto se llama sonrojo…¿porque?...*

-*Eres el ángel de mis sueños estoy seguro…* Perdóname pero ya no resisto-se disculpo el mayor acercándose al ángel.

-Pero de que ten…-no pudo decir nada mas ya que sus labios fueron sellados por otros-*De nuevo…pero ahora (abrazándolo para profundizar el beso)…el y yo somos concientes…¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar este hombre?*-pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por la emociones.

El beso duro mucho pero por falta de aire a regañadientes se separaron.

-Reitero perdóname-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Reitero ¿De que te disculpas?-dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

El mayor le dio un abrazo, no solo para calentarlo sino para sentirlo y el ángel no ponía ninguna resistencia

No sabia el porque pero se sentía bien entre los brazos del castaño, como si ya se hubieran abrazado y besado tantas veces que ya no tendría dedos para contarlo.

-Eh…(soltándolo) pediré que te traiga una camisa-dijo nervioso el castaño.

-Claro pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La que desees-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho-dijo extrañado.

-No lo se pero sentía que ya te conocía…-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien comencemos de nuevo (estirando la mano) Soy Zero Kiryu es un placer -dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Kaname Kuran un placer para mi también Zero-dijo pero en vez de darle la mano la tomo y le dio un corto beso en el dorso-Nos vemos-le guiño un ojo y se fue dejando solo al ángel rojo y confundido.

-Kaname (tocándose los labios) *¿Por qué al simple hecho que te acercas a mi me siento tan bien?…no se… pero siento que no debo averiguarlo solo sentirlo*-dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama, hasta quedarse dormido.

_Las coincidencias y las reminiscencias del hombre, causan su confusión, pero nunca dura_

**Continuara… **

**Cap4-Un ángel confundido parte II**

Al día siguiente los ángeles gemelos leían un libro de biología, habían pasado 500 años desde que murieron y no recordaban cuales eran las sensaciones o sabores.

-El azúcar es…-dijo el mayor

-Dulce-dijo el menor.

-Bien… la sal es…

-Salado.

-Bien…el café….es.

-Amargo.

-El limón…es…

-Picante?

-No, es acido, bueno tenemos una idea ¿No?

-Si…

-ZERO-KUN, ICHIRU VENGAN A DESAYUNAR-grito Yuki.

Los dos bajaron pensando en que diablos es un desayuno.

-*_Creo que es una comida de la mañana…ahg me da rabia no recordar que era lo que hacíamos hace 500 años_*

-*_Estoy de acuerdo contigo_*

Llegaron a la mesa y vieron muchos pasteles café, leche, té, etc.

Se sentaron el la mesa adornada de encajes blancos Yuki le había señalado a Ichiru que se siente a su lado al igual que el mayor al ángel amatista.

-Prueben el pastel-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

Ambos probaron, les supo muy rico pero no sabían que decir si era dulce, o amargo.

-¿Qué sabor es este?-pregunto el amatista.

-Chocolate-dijo la chica.

-Sabe (leyendo una trampita en la mano discretamente) amargo-dijo Ichiru…respuesta equivocada.

-*_Idiota es dulce_*-dijo su hermano mostrándole que el también tenia una trampita en la mano.

-¿Que?-preguntaron los hermanos no habían escuchado lo que dijo.

-Dulce me supo dulce-dijo sonriendo cambiando la palabra equivocada pero igual causando una gran sonrisa en la niña.

-*De la que te salvaste*-pensó el mayor.

-Bien chicos hoy iremos a comprar ropa-dijo la castaña sonriendo al parecer las compras era su fuerte y su pasatiempo.

-Tengo una reunión Yuki no podré ir con ustedes-dijo disculpándose el castaño.

-Pero tienes no tardaremos mucho ¿A que hora?

-Es a las 4:00-dijo levantándose dando una reverencia por la comida, pero….

-Pues que mala pata, Zero-kun tal vez necesite ayuda para cambiarse-dijo hablando picaronamente, obviamente el ángel no sabia a lo que se refería.

En ese mero instante al castaño le vinieron ideas no muy sanas que digamos, el ángel pidiendo ayuda para ponerse una poléra o un pantalón y el como buen chico debería ayudarle, antes de darse la vuelta saco un pañuelo de seda se seco la sangre que estaba escurriendo por su nariz.

-¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?-pregunto el amatista.

-Estoy un poco mal… (Sacando su celular y marcando un número y hablando con su secretaria, una anciana de buen corazón) Por favor Sara-san cancela la reunión de hoy y recórrela mañana ¿hay espacio? ¿Si? Excelente hasta luego-termino cerrando su celular-Bien saldremos a las 10:00 ¿Les parece?

-Claro-dijeron los dos.

Salieron a la hora acordada, los 4 fueron a distintas tiendas, aunque hubo problemas ya que tenían que ir a comprar ropa interior que para el ángel terco fue una odisea ya que el castaño lo desnudaba con la mirada, por suerte de Ichiru, Yuki no fue a ver por ser chica.

-Miren esta tienda tiene mucha ropa linda vamos-dijo la menor.

Ya habían comprado mucha ropa según los gemelos, no era que se quedarían mucho, ¿O si?

Tras escoger casi lo necesario a Zero le llamo una tienda de ropa gótica como a su hermano fueron ahí a ver, ambos escogieron el mismo modelo solo que Zero en negro e Ichiru en blanco, no quisieron mostrar a nadie, su ropa era para una ocasión especial, su batalla contra Rido, no sabían pero iba bien para ángeles (lo describiré mas tarde es decir en el momento indicado).

En un momento pasaron por la florería es decir el centro de operaciones que estaba por cerrar, estos fueron corriendo literalmente hacia allá, sobretodo el amatista que tenia un aura de furia del tamaño de sus alas que estaban ocultas.

-¿Pueden esperar afuera un momento?-dijeron los gemelos.

-Claro-dijeron con líneas azules se notaba que estaban enojados.

Ya adentro.

-MIS NIÑOS-escucharon a la sonriente ángel y con sus compañero un rubio de lentes abrazándolos a los dos.

Pero el aura molesta del ángel amatista los aparto de golpe.

-…Kaien-chan no son las doce.

-Si…un minuto….

-Eso queremos saber ¿Por qué rayos estamos aquí no deberíamos seguir dentro las rosas?-dijo con una vena ya saben quien.

-Pues se tiene ese efecto si hay…-dijo la mujer

-Si hay….?-preguntaron los dos.

-Contacto físico con el humano que los escogió-respondió de nuevo la mujer.

No se dieron cuanta pero la chica estaba escuchando discretamente la conversación.

-Bueno yo le di a Yuki una caricia-dijo rojo.

-No, solo se hace presente el efecto si se besan-dijo sonriendo el rubio que al instante su boca fue tapada por la mujer.

-¡¿QUE?-dijeron al unísono.

-…pues si había un beso se volverían humanos.

-Y PORQUE DIABLOS UN BESO?-preguntaron exasperados.

-Pues es lo único que creeríamos que no lo harían-dijeron cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de sus manos.

Un momento de silencio.

-Ichiru ¿besaste a Yuki-san?-dijo alterado y molesto.

Yuki que estaba escuchando casi estalla en el rojo, ¿no había sido un sueño?

-Solo fue uno chiquito y además (abriendo los ojos de para en par) ¡TU BESASTE A KANAME-SAN!-grito señalando con el dedo acusador.

-Eh… ese tipo, inconcientemente me lo dio yo no lo sabia, solo fui a taparle estaba destapado y bueno… basta ya de discusión, el punto es que estamos aquí-dijo terminando mas rojo que una rosa.

-Bueno (dándoles unos celulares) esto les servirá para comunicarse-dijo Shizuka.

-….Esto ¿Qué diablos es? ¬¬?-dijeron los dos ángeles

-(Caída anime) CELULARES-dijeron los mas viejos.

-Y ¿Cómo se usan?

-No saben para que sirve?

-Como diablos vamos a saberlo, por si no te diste cuenta, llevamos 500 años estando en el cielo sin saber nada de este mundo-dijo Zero con una venita en la cabeza

Tras una media hora de explicaciones al fin entendieron.

-Bueno eso es todo ya nos vamos-dijo Zero saliendo junto a su hermano de la florería.

-Cuídense!-se despidieron los ángeles.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Kuran dándoles unos vasos con capuchino mientras esperaban en una banca el mayor fue a comprar esos vasos.

-Pues hubo unos asuntos que debíamos tratar, era de suma emergencia, pero ya esta todo resuelto ¿No Zero-ni?-dijo mirándole picaronamente.

-S-si bueno, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues yo creo que a comer-dijo Yuki.

Todo el camino desde el restaurante la castaña estuvo pegada al ángel tímido y el daba a conocer sus nervios por lo rojo que estaba.

Pasando por una calle.

-AYUDA!-Grito una niña de no mas de 8 años-MI HERMANA ESTA HERIDA!

Zero no supo como pero fue corriendo a ayudar con los demás siguiéndole.

-Tranquila va estar todo bien-dijo el chico llegando.

La niña de solo unos 13 años estaba con una herida de cuchillo en el estomago, al parecer fueron asaltadas.

-Mi…hermanita-decía sollozando la menor.

-Tranquila no morirá te lo prometo-dijo mientras sacaba de su gabardina una botella (La tenia antes de llegar al mundo humano y la hacia aparecer) puso en una venda el tónico y lo puso en la herida y con un poco de ayuda mágica la herida cerro.

-¿Hermanita?-dijo acercándose.

-Rin?-dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-Nee-chan tenia miedo-dijo abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos, todo el mundo veía sorprendido por lo que el ángel había hecho sobretodo cierto castaño.

Las niñas se pararon.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto.

-Un hombre me pidió dinero, le dije que no tenia nada y es cierto, de pronto golpeo a mi hermanita y me acuchillo al ver que no tenia nada se fue a rabietas-dijo algo adolorida.

-Debes tener mas cuidado-dijo sonriendo.

-Si-dijeron las dos y con una reverencia se fueron pero antes de eso dijeron las dos-GRACIAS SEÑOR ÁNGEL.

A los gemelos se les fue el alma ¿Cómo rayos saben que es un ángel?

-*_Seguramente por que pensaron que era un milagro_*-dijo Ichiru

-*_Si tienes razón_* -respondió el mayor.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy noble-dijo el castaño.

-Gracias *¿Por qué rayos me pongo rojo cuando me habla y me siento bien al sentirlo a mi lado?*-dijo simple y rojito, pensando lo contrario.

Después de eso se fueron a la mansión.

Al llegar, el ángel estaba en medio de la caminata a su habitación pero fue detenido por unos ojos vino.

-¿Q…que pasa?-dijo nervioso.

-Nada solo quería darte algo-dijo acercándose al amatista para plantarle un beso que no tardo nada en ser correspondido-Buenas noches-dijo sonriendo, y se marcho dejando a un ángel terco, demasiado rojo.

-*¿Acaso esta maldita reacción siempre aparece? demonios*

Mientras maldecía este maldecía, una chica castaña caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Yuki-san-dijo el mayor deteniéndola en medio del pasillo

-Dime Zero-kun.

-Cuando sientes que tu corazón esta por explotar al momento cuando una persona esta a tu lado, te sientes bien con ella ¿Qué sentimiento es?

-Pues es que estas enamorado-dijo simple y se fue a su cuarto despidiéndose de la mano.

-(acercándose a Zero) Zero-ni ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el menor.

-Ichiru, creo que estoy enamorado.

-¿De quien?

-De Kaname-dijo rojo y marchándose hacia su habitación seguido por su hermano.

_El amor no se lo puede controlar ni evitar y los ángeles gemelos pronto lo sabrán._

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap5-Un Ángel pecador parte l

-Pero no estas feliz de lo que sientes?-pregunto el menor a su gemelo.

-No…no lo estoy-dijo serio apretando los puños hasta que la palma comenzase a sangrar.

-Hermano estas…

-Tranquilo…estoy bien… BIEN ESTOY FELIZ ¿ CONTENTO?-grito enojado y con lagrimas rebeldes saliendo de sus ojos cual joya amatista.

-…Lo sabia-sonrió-me alegra que al fin lo reconocieras.

-Si pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando peleemos contra Rido?-pregunto molesto.

-…¿A que te refieres?

-No te das cuenta, cuando terminemos la batalla nos tendremos que ir de aquí, sin darle alguna explicaron y lo que mas temo es lastimarlo…no quiero…amarlo temo que cuando me vaya crezca algo tan fuerte que ni siquiera el mismo demonio pueda romper, y tu también deberías pensarlo con Yuki-san.

-¿Qué a que te refieres?-dijo nervioso.

-Se que la amas, pero que será cuando te vayas la dejaras colgada, como yo haría con su hermano?-pregunto serio.

-Ella sabe lo que somos lo entenderá-dijo simple.

-Si fuese fácil…

-Mira, al menos vivamos como humanos normales, claro entrenemos para no perder el toque pero vivamos como lo que fuimos hace 500 años-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, pero no creas que le haré saber lo que siento… no estoy listo-dijo nervioso.

-*Se que le harás saber, eres muy obvio*

-¿Qué pensaste Ichiru?

-Nada que tu no sepas-dicho eso se marcho hacia su cuarto.

Fácil decirlo difícil hacerlo

Paso unas 3 semanas y no sabían nada de Rido el sujeto parecía haberse esfumado, eso era frustrante, para los ángeles pero lo raro era que no habían sentido ninguna anomalía, en la ciudad, así que solo esperarían mas tiempo.

Ichiru había declarado sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña que acepto con una gran sonrisa y unas lágrimas de pura felicidad.

En cuanto a nuestro ángel terco se portaba distante hacia el castaño, era obvio que lo estaba evitando… no era bueno fingiendo indiferencia.

Cierta noche perlada de estrellas la parejita de los menores se fueron a ver un ver una película de media noche, dejando solos a los mayores…en definitiva Zero quería morir, sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto corriendo literalmente siendo perseguido por Kuran.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente, fue detenido por el más alto.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Evitarte yo? No… no te evito…-dijo nervioso.

-Si lo haces… si pasa algo dímelo no me gusta que me ignores…me duele-dijo con la mirada baja.

-Perdóname… es solo que… cuando estoy a tu lado…me siento nervioso…me siento…feliz…. Y no se por que-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Pero no escucho respuesta solo sintió unos brazos que lo aprisionaban como si fuera un tesoro que al mas mínimo toque se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Eso se llama amor Zero-dijo sonriéndole.

Acerco sus labios a sus opuestos fundiéndolos en algo casto para pasar a ser apasionado.

Atención lemon!

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?-pregunto con voz lasciva el castaño.

El amatista solo asintió con la cabeza, no sabia lo que era esa oración pero estaba seguro que si Kuran estaba con el, no podía salir nada mal

Los dientes del castaño atacaron el cuello del mas bajo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, estaba excitado, la idea de tenerlo a su merced expuesto a todo lo que quisiera hacerle le volvía loco, le deseaba, claro lo amaba, para Kaname Kuran solo había una persona que amara de verdad: él ángel

¿Cuándo había comenzado a desvestirlo? Sin darse cuenta había dejado al mas bajo prácticamente desnudo, tan solo unos tímidos y ajustados boxers tapaban la evidente excitación de Zero, el amatista temblaba como una hoja expuesta a una ventisca sintiéndose acorralado por el castaño, indefenso, por un momento creía echarse atrás, olvidarse de sus sentimientos y huir de allí, pero no podía, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionarlo, se estaba dejando vencer poco a poco por las caricias del ojivino, este parecía estar complacido, podía verlo en esa sonrisa llena de cariño y deseo in contenido.

Sentía los tibios labios del ojivino recorrer delicadamente su oreja, mordisqueando levemente la sensible zona, sintiendo los latidos del ángel que no era capaz de controlar, sus manos rodeaban posesivamente la cintura de Zero atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su ser arder con furia, sus manos fueron apresadas a ambos costado de su cabeza por una sola del mayor, sin dejar de acariciarlo devoró por nueva cuenta esos labios delicados que tanto le gustaba probar, delineándolos con su ansiosa lengua hasta obligarle a abrirle la entrada a ese delicioso paladar, el cual no se negó el gusto de degustar vorazmente, el menor no era capaz de seguir su ritmo, por lo que solo lo abrazaba por el cuello dejándole dominar completamente la caricia, eso no satisfacía completamente a Kuran, quería que el amatista respondiese a sus caricias, tenia que ir despacio, necesitaba sentirlo, que ambos disfrutaran, no quería obligarlo a hacer algo así si él no lo quería.

-Zero…-susurró contra los blancos labios, lamiéndolos suavemente, de nuevo el amatista volvió a temblar violentamente-tranquilo…-la suave voz de Kuran parece relajar a Zero, el ángel terco se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, hundiendo su sonrojado rostro en esta, no se imaginaba la cara que debería tener en ese momento, seguramente se debería estar riendo.

-Kaname…-gimió sintiendo la piel desnuda del mayor acariciar sutilmente la suya, se sentía demasiado bien, podría quedarse todo el tiempo que pudiera en esa posición, la calidez que desprendían ambos cuerpos, los aromas de ambas pieles sudorosas mezclarse al tacto, los sensuales gemidos de ambos en el cuello contrario, los finos cabellos castaños acariciar su temblorosa piel, ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía y tampoco quería arrepentirse, el miedo que tenía al principio se había esfumado, ahora solamente tenía una palabra en su cabeza, "placer" algo que no sentía desde hace 500 años.

-Relájate… solo siente -el castaño suspiró en el hombro levemente marcado por las mordidas propiciadas intencionadamente por este, le encantaba sentirlo así, se sentía completo, el único que podía tenerlo en todos los sentidos, aunque en un principio el amatista se sintiese mal no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando incluso más que él mismo, los pequeños jadeos que escapaban sin permiso de su sonrosada boca, delatándolo, sentía las manos del ojivino recorrerlo con tanta impaciencia y deseo que le quemaba las entrañas, el castaño acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos plateados mientras le hacia arrodillarse enfocando el redondito trasero en frente suyo (ehh me da algo de penita escribir esa parte -/_/-), el ángel estaba nervioso, sus manos parecía perder el equilibrio, no conseguía relajarse por más que lo intentaba, su mente trataba de adivinar lo que el castaño quería hacer, sus pensamientos cesaron transformándose en un fuerte gemido de placer cuando sintió la ardiente lengua del castaño recorrer sus muslos, acariciando las ingles, las pantorrillas, recorriendo cada centímetro de carne al descubierto, los labios encendidos y mojados rodeaban ese pequeño bulto de carne caliente sin rozarlo si quiera, parecía querer torturarlo.

Continuaba lubricando la entrada del menor insistiendo en excluir la zona que el amatista más quería que tocase, haciéndolo sufrir, ambas bocas se unían salvajemente buscándose con deseo, lujuria, toda la timidez del amatista parecía haber desaparecido, sus caricias no eran nada inocentes y eso le sorprendía tanto o más que a Kuran, ambas lenguas salían a su encuentro, saboreándose, explorándose, el castaño vagó por su vientre, sintiéndolo contraerse levemente, llegó a la pelvis, la cual inundó de ansiosos besos recorriendo los muslos, aun sin tocar su miembro, sentía al ángel suspirar extasiado y se estaba calentando demasiado al escucharlo.

-Kaname…ya-suplicó haciendo presión con ambas manos en la cabeza del ojivino, dirigiéndola a su erección, el castaño sonrió lascivamente, dio un leve lametón al glande, consiguiendo que Zero gritara, pero lo ignoró nuevamente subiendo a sus irritados pezones, los cuales lamió, succionó y mordisqueó lujuriosamente, escuchando los dulces gemidos del amatista en su oído, aun después de que ambos "botoncitos" estaban duros siguió pellizcándolos con fuerza, escuchando inaudibles grititos del amatista

-Por favor…duele

Por fin el castaño le hizo caso y atacó directamente el palpitante bulto entre esas largas y bien formadas piernas, lamió nuevamente sus muslos antes de tocar el centro de placer, el ángel terco gritó como nunca creyó que gritaría en su vida, no pudo evitar correrse en los labios del castaño en un sonoro gemido de placer, el ojivino lo bebió gustoso relamiéndose sensualmente, avergonzando al ángel, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza… demasiada vergüenza para solo un día.

-Eres hermoso, pero para ser perfecto tienes que abrir los ojos-Zero abrió los ojos sentía que lo había escuchado antes, pero no sabia donde.

Antes de que el ángel pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el castaño lo sentó repentinamente sobre su erección, gracias a la anterior lubricación la invasión no fue demasiado brutal, aunque el grito estruendoso del pequeño alarmó al castaño-¿estás bien?-preguntaba preocupado limpiando el mojado rostro del menor a causa de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas, Zero se aferró a la fuerte espalda, temblando como nunca lo había hecho mientras trataba de relajarse y centrarse en disfrutar, el castaño esperó con suma paciencia una señal que le indicara que podía embestirlo sin correr el riesgo de lastimarlo, el ángel terco secó suavemente sus lágrimas y se movió tímidamente en una leve sacudida, bastó solamente ese pequeño movimiento para descontrolar a Kuran, quien arremetió sin tregua contra el pequeño, quien sostenía con fuerza los cabellos castaños a la vez que arañaba la espalda, el mayor apretaba los ojos con fuerza, le escocía, pero no podía quejarse, el dolor que el pequeño estaría sintiendo en ese momento no era nada comparado con el suyo.

De vez en cuando le hacía sexo oral para distraerlo mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra él, el amatista no se quejaba en ningún segundo, aunque la rapidez con la que el ojivino le embestía no le dejaba acostumbrarse a la invasión, Kuran lo notó y redujo progresivamente el ritmo de las estocadas, controlando sus ansias por apresurarse, no podía dañar a ese ser tan magnifico quien le estaba entregando su perfecto cuerpo, ambos miembros rozaban furiosamente llevando a sus dueños a la locura, sentía que ya no aguantaría más, si seguía así acabaría explotando entre ambos cuerpos.

-Más…más rápido…ah…por favor…¡Ah!-rogaba el ángel acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas sin el consentimiento del castaño, este le frenó mordisqueando cariñosamente su labio inferior, quería disfrutar al máximo antes de acabar completamente, continuó moviéndose lentamente, parando de vez en cuando para segundos después volver a la carga con fuerza y velocidad, ambos orgasmos llegaron a la vez de un sonoro grito de los jóvenes, el castaño inundó el perfecto cuerpo con su esencia, la cual recorrió los muslos de este dándole un agradable calorcillo, mientras el amatista lo hizo en el vientre del otro, ambos se recostaron en la cama tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado pero se sentía muy bien.

-Te amo Zero, por favor… quédate a mi lado-dijo abrazándolo con ternura, aunque este no recibió respuesta, sintió que lo abrazaba y sentía que algo calido mojaba su pecho.

-No me siento listo para decirlo (mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo como el sabe)

-Pero aceptas estar a mi lado.

Zero solo asintió con la cabeza y fue abrazado con ternura.

-Ya es muy tarde mejor me quedo en tu cuarto, quizás necesites mi protección-dijo sonriendo.

-Jaja-rió sarcásticamente pero termino dormido siendo abrazado por su ahora amante.

_Sin darse cuenta el ángel amatista había cometido un gran pecado._

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap6-Un Ángel pecador parte ll

A la mañana siguiente, Zero despertó como nuevo.

-(Estirándose, después viendo a los lados)…*Fue un sueño…(suspirando de alivio) que bien creí que lo que había pasa…*-Zero de monologar ya que se vio desnudo, y sentía que algo salía de entre sus piernas.

-*No…no puede ser… debe ser un sueño* (Parándose)… ITE!-el grito fue tan grande que hizo eco en toda la casa, y como era tan fuerte lo boto de nuevo en la cama, lo que había pasado no fue un sueño… fue tan real como el cielo y el infierno.

-ZERO ESTAS BIEN?-pregunto un castaño entrando al cuarto dejando en una mesita una charola.

-S…si (sonrojo) estoy bien-dijo sobándose la espalda baja -*esto duele como mil diablos*

Kuran suspiro aliviado, y entro con un plato de 4 tostadas con dos tazas de café, Zero miro raro, claro que le encantaba ese desayuno, pero ¿Por qué, no que se desayuna en el comedor?

-¿Por qué, trajiste el desayuno a mi cama?-pregunto algo extrañado.

-Pues una pareja después de hacer el amor, es obvio que por cariño pueden comer en la cama-dijo poniendo en frente de el la mesita y este se acostó a su lado.

-…Ha…hacer el…amor….-Zero no soporto y se puso mas rojo que si pusieran una tetera de agua fría en su cabeza esta herviría en un instante.

-Si… ¿no me digas que es tu primera vez?-pregunto asombrado.

-*No se si lo hice antes de que muriera* pues si *en 500 años*-dijo tranquilo.

Al castaño le pareció lo mas asombroso, nadie solo él había hecho suyo a ese ángel… seguramente se cuidaba las espaldas con sus citas…se sentía muy alegre por dentro Zero fue suyo, solo suyo…y no habría nadie mas que se lo quitara…nadie.

-Ehm Kaname… ¿Me puedo bañarme primero?-pregunto sonriendo con timidez.

-Claro-dijo levantándose y llevándoselo al amatista en brazos al baño.

-Q…que crees que haces?-pregunto avergonzado.

-Nos vamos a bañar juntos…

-¿Nos?

-Claro, necesitas que alguien te talle la espalda, y te ponga jabon, y te lave el cabello que lo tienes muy largo y…

-ME LO PUEDO HACER SOLO-dijo dando patadas al aire y golpeándole suave en su pecho deteniéndolo-BAJAME!… QUE PASA SI ENTRAN YUKI-SAN O ICHIRU, NO TIENES QUE IR A TRABAJAR?-dijo rojo.

-Tranquilo uno: salieron a una cita nuestros hermanos… dos: hoy es mi día libre así que nos podemos tardar en limpiarnos por completo.

-BAJAME PERVERTIDO-dijo enojado.

-Pero así me amas-dijo sonriendo.

Con esa sonrisa dejo callado al ángel y en silencio fueron a darse un "baño".

Atención corto lemon

Ambos estaban duchándose. Kuran detrás de Zero tallando de forma apasionada su espalda, pasando después por su pecho. Kuran recargaba su mentón en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo. Parecía que el ambiente subía de tono.

-*Por qué rayos dejo que me haga esto*-pensaba rojo el ángel

-No te preocupes Zero, quedarás muy limpio- Kuran comenzaba a susurrarle en el oído, poniendo un mas rojo al amatista.

-Dijiste que solo sería una ducha… nada de….- De pronto, el ángel comenzó a sentir como la esponja con la que tallaba su espalda ahora bajaba hasta llegar a su miembro el cual comenzó a despertar por la estimulación. Zero se sentía muy avergonzado…de nuevo.

-Deja de tocarme así, Kaname!- el sonrojo del chico cada vez era mayor.

Kuran no le respondía, solo seguía tocándolo. Movía el miembro del menor en forma circular, masturbándolo, provocándole gran placer. Zero solo sentía como comenzaba a gotearle. Si el castaño seguía así no había duda de que se vendría.

Zero solo se mordía los labios. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Y con una mano intentaba quitar la mano del castaño para que lo dejara en paz de una vez ¿Qué no estaba satisfecho con lo que habían echo en la noche o que?.

-ahhh…de..ja…deja de hacer… eso, Kaname-La excitación le impedía hablar fuerte.

-…-El chico de cabello café seguía divirtiéndose. Seguía masturbándolo. Su pasión se hacía cada vez mayor… no había problema si lo hacían en la ducha…es mas el quería hacerlo…pero debía "convencer" a Zero, y el sabia como.

-Ka..name! deja de tocarme ahí-rogó

Kuran se detuvo pero tomó un brazo del amatista para darle un giro suavemente obligándolo a voltear hacía el. Atrajo su cuerpo con el suyo. Se aferró a él, hasta hacer que sus entrepiernas se entrelazaran y sus estimulados miembros se encontraran por primera vez, friccionándose, frotándose, haciendo pequeños chasquidos de placer. Era un momento tan delicioso, ninguno había imaginado que frotar su miembro con el de otro en una ducha, resultara tan deleitable. El más alto de los dos hizo algunos movimientos bruscos y sensuales que provocaron aún más placer en el ángel terco.

-Ah- se escuchaba uno que otro gemido por la habitación de baño.

Ya algo muy encendido el castaño ensalivo sus tres dedos y los metió todos en la intimidad del amatista, provocándole deliciosos gemidos para oído del castaño.

-Dilo…Zero (lamiéndole el cuello) dilo.

-Hazlo-dijo susurrando en su oído.

Esa palabra fue suficiente para que le diera vuelta, para luego penetrarlo suavemente, pero como se iba acostumbrando el cuerpo del amatista este aumentaba el ritmo, hasta llegar al punto más alto.

Cuando Kuran llegaba al punto principal salía para luego arremeter con mas fuerza, causando el mayor de los placer a su bello ángel.

-M…me corro Kaname-dijo temblando mientras sus piernas le fallaban.

-Juntos… ahora… Zero…

Ambos se corrieron… y por flaqueo llegaron a caer al suelo de azulejo mojado por suerte la ducha era grande.

Cuando ya estaban sentados, Kuran se encontraba con las piernas abiertas y Zero en medio de estas mientras el agua les mojaba.

-Kaname- dijo levantado la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho del ojivino.

-Dime…-dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Ahora si me puedo duchar?-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien-dijo sonriéndole-te espero afuera-creo que pediré que calienten el café ya debe de estar frió.

-Si-sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue algo sumamente tierno, pero no lo diré-dijo sonriendo

-Lo acabas de hacer-dijo serio y rojo.

Cuando el mayor se fue, Zero libero sus alas blancas que le taparon, mientras el estaba debajo de sus alas, este las limpiaba con cuidado, mientras lo hacia…se puso a pensar lo que estaba haciendo no era pecado lo que hacia se había enamorado de un humano sumamente especial, o eso creía, que era un humano.

Después de ducharse de verdad ambos, desayunaron, riendo, charlado de cosas triviales toda la mañana, y se sentía muy bien estando al lado del castaño.

Zero se sentía mal por estar en esa casa sin hacer nada solo entrenar, así que decidió conseguir trabajo junto a su hermano, lo lograron llegaron a obtener uno, trabajar en un anticuario, todas las cosas sabían que eran muy conocidas para ellos así que les fue fácil.

Pasaron 2 meses y aun no sabían nada de Rido, era muy raro, demasiado raro…

En el anticuario.

-*Creo que me podré jubilar pronto*-pensó una señora de bastón que observaba a los gemelos atender a hordas de mujeres de todas edades comprando toda la mercancía.

-*Phew ya cerramos, nunca mas me volveré a soltarme el cabello en frente de esas locas con hormonas de mas…el humano es muy raro*-pensó el amatista abanicándose con su pañoleta.

-Ni-san ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el menor.

-Tu adelántate, ¿tienes una cita con Yuki no?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Ni-san.

-Nada de peros… ve yo ayudare un poco a limpiar después iré dile a Kaname que me quede a ayudar… no quiero que se preocupe-dijo con una gota en la sien ya que su amante era demasiado sobre protector

-Hermano…te ves muy feliz con Kaname-san ¿No?-dijo mirándole picaronamente.

-…Es solo que se preocupa mucho… eso es todo-dijo dándose la vuelta, y desempolvaba las mesas.

-Bien nos vemos en casa-dijo saliendo toda velocidad.

Zero había terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer, estaba nervioso había quedado en ir a cenar con su amante

Al salir del anticuario…pasaba por una calle oscura era el único camino ya que a eso de las 5:00 de la tarde era mas oscuro.

-AYUDA!-se oyó el grito de una chica.

El amatista fue corriendo a socorrer a la mujer; cuando llego esta estaba siendo atacada por un hombre, alto, cabellos castaño pero no sabia el color de sus ojos.

-*¿Por qué se parece a Kaname? No Kaname, no emite esa energía*-se dijo a si mismo el ángel.

Zero saco su fiel pistola la Bloody Rose y apunto a la cabeza del hombre.

-Suéltala-dijo cargando el arma.

El hombre no dijo nada solo la soltó.

-Vete, no creo que quieras seguir aquí-dijo mirándole serio.

La mujer hizo caso y salio corriendo, cuando esta ya se alejo, el hombre seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto extrañado.

-¿No me reconoces, Zero?, bueno han pasado 500 años seguro de que no-dijo entre risas y dándose la vuelta, mostró sus ojos uno rojo cual rubí y otro cual zafiro…-Soy Rido.

A Zero la sangre se le congelo al escuchar el nombre…sin decir nada disparo a la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo.

-Un placer-dijo dándose la vuelta, pero luego sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo lanzaba hacia una pared, rompiéndole unas tres costillas.

-Después de lo que vivimos, ¿así me recibes?-pregunto con una risa burlona.

-No se quien eres, solo se que eres mi objetivo-dijo parándose tambaleante.

Pero el hombre desapareció en un momento para luego aparecer en frente del chico sujetándole del cuello.

-Cielos así que Kami te borro la memoria, bueno yo te la refrescaré-dicho eso golpeo a Zero de manera brutal, claro Zero al zafarse, también respondió a golpes, ambos estaba con heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero de pronto el antagonista se paro, inmovilizo con un hechizo a Zero y lo volvió a sujetar del cuello.

-Me entristece que no me logres recordar…-dijo mirándolo serio-Mira, te propongo algo, dentro de 3 días ambos estaremos todos, tu, tu hermano y yo, entrénense durante ese lapso y vengan a mi castillo al norte de la ciudad, ahí pelearemos hasta que uno de lo dos equipos muera ¿Te parece?-pregunto acercándose al amatista, mas y mas.

-Esta bien, dentro de tres días-dijo serio intentado zafarse del agarre.

-Bien (mirándolo) me encantara verte pelear de nuevo mi amado cazador-dicho eso le dio un beso brusco en los labios, provocándole asco al otro pero le era familiar.

-Adiós-termino pero no sin antes rasgarle el pecho hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, provocándole un dolor ardiente.

Zero estaba botado en el piso, de esa calle, desangrando, pensando, en que dentro de tres días la batalla definitiva se llevaría a cabo, había preguntas que el se hacia ¿Por qué Rido le dijo cazador?... ¿Por qué lo beso?

-ZERO!-se oyó un grito familiar pero este solo logro emitir un leve sonido, pero fue escuchado.

El amante del castaño lo encontró junto a Yuki e Ichiru, cargándolo con suma delicadeza, lo llevaron al auto y se marcharon de ahí, rogando de que no fuera muy tarde.

_Los pecados del ángel debían ser enmendados, aunque eso significaría, dejar lo que el ama_

Continuara…_._


	5. Chapter 5

Cap7-Un Ángel que se despide

El amatista despertó adolorido, estaba en su cuarto…. Acaso ¿Lo habían rescatado?...

-Ni-san-dijo alegre el gemelo del amatista-Me alegra que despertaras.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto cansado.

-Te encontramos tirado en la calle, estabas desangrando….soy un idiota no debí dejarte solo-dijo arrepentido el ángel tranquilo.

-No…no es tu culpa…Ichiru…pelee contra Rido-dijo serio.

A su gemelo con cabía en la sorpresa.

-¿Como?

-Estaba por matar a una chica, la defendí, ella escapo y bueno ya sabes…no dimos un para de golpes, pero eso no es todo.

-¿Qué paso…lo mataste?

-No…no lo mate…el me dijo que los dos tu y yo tendríamos que ir a su castillo que esta al norte de la ciudad, dentro de 3 días.

-¿Y que mas?

-Acepte…en pocas palabras tenemos solo tres días antes de irnos de la vida de los hermanos kuran-dijo con la mirada cabizbaja.

-…Ya veo….

-Ichiru se que no quieres irte…hablare con Kami-sama… para que te quedes con Yuki-san…y no vayas a la pelea-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo me iré, con el es mas sueño mió que tuyo el ser arcángel y.

-No es de ambos….mira si, estas en lo cierto, quiero quedarme, pero…no te dejare…solo, eso hacen los hermanos…no importa que pase siempre estaré a tu lado…-dijo sonriéndole-Mejor me voy Kaname-san estas impaciente por verte.

-¿Me matara?

-No se-dijo simple y se marcho para ir con Yuki a comprar la cena de esa noche.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el castaño.

-Claro-dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Zero que paso?-pregunto preocupado.

-Unos, pandilleros….estaban por dañar a una chica, yo la fui a socorrer peleamos y ya-dijo simple, parte de eso era verdad y parte no.

-Ya veo…Zero-dijo mientras se sacaba las pantuflas (recuerden que usaban pantuflas para caminar por la casa)

-Dime.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo…no importa que tan mala se vea la situación yo estaré ahí para ayudarte y estar a tu lado-dijo entrando la cama para acurrucar a su amor entre sus brazos.

-No prometas nada-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-…Si quizás me muera, o me fuera algún día sin ti.

-…No digas que morirás…o que te iras-dijo abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo del castaño.

-…Bien…-dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

-Que no se te ocurra pasarte de la mano, mientras duermas aquí-dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-No prometo nada-dijo mientras lo abrazaba para quedarse dormido, pero Zero derramaba lagrimas de tristeza dentro de tres días se iría… a ganar o morir.

Los tres días fueron de entrenamiento arduo, Yuki tenia un mal presentimiento, Ichiru le había dado unos tres días de en sueño…era como si le estaría dando una despedida.

Se hallaban dicha pareja abrazada en el sillón del cuarto de Ichiru, viendo el fuego.

Se quedaron dormidos, Yuki despertó antes y vio el cuello descubierto de su novio, sin siquiera pensarlo sus caninos se alargaron y mordieron el cuello, causando que el chico despertara y sintiera una holeada de dolor…pero muchos recuerdos pasaron por sus ojos, recuerdos, de hace 500 años.

Este al poder reaccionar, noqueo a Yuki, escribió una carta a su amor, cambiándose de ropa para la batalla se fue a buscar a su hermano.

En la habitación de Kuran mientras Yuki aun no se dormía junto a Ichiru, es decir el lapso que paso durante lo anterior.

Zero, salía de la ducha, observando a su amante sintiendo como su corazón punzaba, no quería irse pero no debía faltar su deber, además apenas vio a Rido una sed de venganza lo invadió, quizás durante su lucha lo descubriría.

-Zero ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-….-Zero no respondía solo miraba al suelo.

-…Dime ¿Qué sucede? Quizás pueda ayudarte-dijo mientras se acercaba a su amante, para abrazarlo.

ATENCION LEMON!

Para sorpresa del castaño, el amatista le dio un corto beso, pero luego fue profundizado.

El ángel terco mordió su labio inferior, dándole a transmitir todo el deseo y el amor que sentía, el sentimiento que no podía decir.

Al separarse para respirar, impaciente, el castaño pasó de besar vertical y horizontalmente sus labios hasta descubrir su cuello.

Llenó su cuello de caricias sinceras y de húmedos besos, para luego arrojar en un arrebato de pasión al menor hacia la cama, para después quitarle la bata blanca que tenia puesta, pero no sabia porque, sentía que sus caninos empezaban a punzarle.

Se colocó sobre el y rozó su evidente erección contra la entrepierna del amatista, quien gimió complacido.

Volviendo a besar sus labios, Kuran introdujo su lengua en la cavidad oral de Zero, quien aceptó con media sonrisa su lengua.

-*Quiero que sea nuestra noche…nuestra ultima noche*-pensó el amatista luego de separarse a tomar aire, para luego sentir el susurro de su amante.

-¿Lo quieres hacer?-dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo, bromeando claro, ya que era obvia la respuesta.

Zero gimió en señal de asentimiento, y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió las manos de Kuran que, muy hábilmente, se habían arreglado para quitarle la ropa, como siempre.

Sintió algo de frío, por lo cual se aferró al cuerpo ardiente del castaño, quien se encontraba sin camisa.

Sentir frió, calor, saber que sabor era el dulce, el amargo, tantas cosas que había recordado tras 500 años de no saber nada y que ahora se despedía, pero se despedía no solo de su aprendizaje si no de la persona de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Besó sus músculos, bajo la mirada curiosa de Kuran, y luego apoyó sus labios contra los del castaño.

Sintió como algo envolvía lentamente su cálido y húmedo miembro y lo agitaba con velocidad pero sutileza, haciéndole gemir bajo su cuerpo y entre las sabanas.

Sabía que si no le podía hacer sus sentimientos en palabras al menos en actos, lo demostraría

-¡... Kaname ahhh!

Kuran continuó bajando y subiendo los besos, mientras que las caricias a su miembro se hacían tan fuertes que liberó su sustancia en la mano.

Bajo la mirada expectante del amatista, Kuran se relamió los labios seductoramente, mientras lo veía curioso.

El amatista, ya tomando algo de iniciativa, se volteó y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, logró quedar sobre el castaño, a quien le quito los pantalones y los mandó a volar, haría que su última noche ambos recordarían para siempre.

Se ruborizó enormemente al descubrir la palpitante y enorme erección de su amante, por lo cual no le hizo esperar más y engulló orgulloso aquel pedazo caliente, le parecía extraño, pero no le molestaba.

-¡Mmh ahh Zero! -soltó cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar y humedecer el largo de su miembro.

Hundió sus manos en los cabellos plateados del menor, acariciándole casi con fuerza.

Lo apartó unos instantes luego, pues no era de aquella manera como quería venirse.

Se giró, quedando nuevamente el ojivino sobre el amatista, quien comenzó a frotar su nueva erección contra la del castaño.

De una arremetida lenta y suave, se introdujo dentro de la cavidad estrecha del menor, arrancándole un gemido y un bajo sollozo.

-Shh..tranquilo..tranquilo..-ronroneó meloso en su oído, acariciando su miembro para distraerlo aun no estaba acostumbrado o quizás ¿lloraba por otra cosa?, pero el castaño no lo sabia

Kuran comenzó un vaivén lento y suave, mientras sus manos cumplían el mayor deseo del amatista aunque este no lo supiera, este era entregarse a él aunque sea una vez más antes de irse.

Siendo así, sus manos pasaron por sus pezones, los cuales acaricio hasta dejarlos completamente erectos y bajo hacia sus testículos, los cuales acaricio con fuerza, haciendo estremecer al ángel testarudo.

-Mmm...muévete..por favor..-rogó el menor moviendo más rápidamente sus caderas, a lo cual el castaño contestó con un gemido ronco.

Sus manos pasaron a su cintura, empujando a Zero un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, pudiendo facilitar así la penetración.

Estando el amatista en cuatro, levantó un poco las piernas y las colocó alrededor de la cintura de Kuran con algo de dificultad pero con ayuda de sus manos.

Su miembro comenzó a entrar y salir de entre sus nalgas, adentrándose nuevamente para sentir la carne de Zero apresar su miembro y jalarle, por lo cual mordía los labios constantemente para evitar gemir y despertar a los demás.

-..Kaname..! por favor..ahh!

Sin darse a rogar, comenzó a moverse con fiereza, ingresando y saliendo de él con rapidez, llegando lo máximo que podía dentro de Zero.

Reconoció el punto en el cual lo hacía vibrar y, victorioso, ingresó violentamente varias veces hasta llegar a ese punto, haciendo gemir más alto al ángel.

Comenzó a masajear su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas pero sin causarle daño.

Pero no conforme con eso, salio de su amante dejándolo con un gruñido, le dio la vuelta para volverlo a penetrar pero esta vez de frente.

-... ahh K-kaname me vengo..ahh!-gimió al venirse en su mano.

-Mmmhh..solo...ahhh espera..mmmhh ... Zero!-gimió a su vez el castaño al venirse dentro de el.

El ángel sintió como un líquido se adentraba en su interior, lo cual le parecía una sensación tierna, excitante.

Kuran noto que le los delgados y cincelados labios de su amor, emanaba sangre, seguramente por que se mordió con fuerza los labios y este lamió el fluido escarlata.

Mas en ese instante, sus caninos se volvieron colmillos y estos, entraron en el blanco y perlado cuello del amatista, bebiendo así lo más delicioso, la sangre de un ángel, mientras lo penetraba. En ese mero instante los dos sintieron como si un rollo de película, pasaba por sus ojos, eran ellos de ropas antiguas peleando contra Rido, pero se corto el recuerdo, cuando Kuran vio a Zero, su Zero ser atravesado por una espada

Cayó en los brazos de Kuran, en donde se quedó quieto y callado hasta recomponer la respiración, para luego marcharse.

Sin decir nada, Zero noqueo a su amante, así no lo seguiría ni haría preguntas, saco la ropa que tenia guardada, una camina pegada con tirantes de cuero algo parecido a una camisa de fuerza, pero sin mangas y con cadenas colgando de los pantalones, busco una hoja de papel escribo una nota y junto a su hermano que también había noqueado a su novia y dejándole una carta, fueron a la terraza, extendieron sus alas y fueron a la batalla.

Pasaron solo 10 minutos desde que se fueron y ya los hermanos Kuran se habían despertado con dolor de cabeza, mas recordando lo ocurrido, la mordida, los recuerdos. Yuki desesperadamente busco con la mirada a su novio pero solo vio una carta en la mesa de café (omitiré lo que dice la carta por que se que no les interesa).

Mientras el castaño se vistió rápido y empezó a buscar por toda su casa a su ángel mas no lo encontraba pero, si había encontrado una carta al lado de la rosa de invierno esta decía.

Kaname: Lamento irme así sin decir nada, pero es, lo mejor para ambos, siento no poder estar a tu lado, pero es hora que enfrente mi pasado aunque tenga que morir en el acto….recuerda siempre que los meses que pase contigo fueron los mas sinceros y felices que tuve en mi vida. ATT: Zero Kiryu

Kuran apretó la carta en su pecho y unas lagrimas salieron, demostrando su tristeza.

Fue a ver a su hermana, que esta estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando la foto de su novio, Kuran se puso a su altura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué se fueron sin decir nada?-dijo Yuki en un susurro.

-Tal vez podamos explicarles-dijo una voz de niña.

-Ustedes son…

Estaban Maria, Shizuka y Kaien frente a ellos.

-Deberán saber el pasado de los gemelos Kiryu antes de que sepan por que se fueron así entenderán no solo una cosa sino muchas otras mas-dijo Shizuka.

Los hermanos vieron la sinceridad en los ojos de los tres asi que solo se dieron vuelta hicieron señal que los siguieran a la sala.

-Que debemos de saber-dijo el castaño mostrando seriedad.

-Primero…Zero e Ichiru no son humanos…son ángeles enviados desde el cielo, para acabar con un enemigo de gran poder.

A Kuran le sorprendió la noticia y Yuki fingió sorpresa e hicieron una señal para que continuaran.

Mientras en el castillo unos ángeles estaban en la puerta a pelear por la humanidad o morir en el intento.

_El pasado de los ángeles gemelos será revelado_

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Cap8-Un Ángel de 500 años

En la misión Kuran los hermanos escuchaban la historia, que Kaien contaba.

-Hace 520 años nacieron en esta ciudad al lado norte un la esposa de un líder del mas poderoso clan de cazadores tuvo dos gemelos, llamados Zero e Ichiru Kiryu ambos dotados de gran poder y belleza casi angelical, pero cuando tenían solo 6 años, sus padres habían muerto tras una batalla contra los sangre pura. Así que me dejaron a cargo de ellos; durante 10 años los cuide y entrene para que ambos cuidaran al clan, y fuesen llamados "Los cazadores de la luna llena"…-tomo un breve respiro y prosiguió-Pero, hubo algo que no estaba previsto…Ichiru se había enamorado de Isabella Kuran, que es el antepasado de Yuki, es decir que Yuki es la reencarnación directa de ella.

La sorpresa fue grande, para ambos hermanos.

-No hay enlace sanguíneo, por eso te vinieron esos recuerdos-dijo la peliblanca.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto la castaña.

-Pues…podemos leer los pensamientos-dijo Maria sonriendo.

-Continúen-dijo Kuran.

-Bien-dijo Kaien-Isabella también se había enamorado de Ichiru, tanto fue su amor por él, que rompió su compromiso con su hermano William Kuran, este no puso ninguna resistencia ya que el también estaba de acuerdo con la disolución del compromiso.

-¿Qué paso con William?-pregunto Yuki.

-Pues…el estaba enamorado de otra persona, a la que conoció por accidente…Zero.

Kuran endureció su mirada.

-Lo veía seguido en el castillo de su familia, ya que Zero debía ver a su hermano…pero hubo algo con lo que no contaron William ni Zero.

-¿Que?-pregunto el castaño.

-Rido Kuran se había obsesionado de Zero, a tal punto, que lo acosaba cada vez que podía… Rido en un arranque de locura al ver que él no lo correspondía, lo llevo al bosque y…

-¿Y?-pregunto insistente el castaño.

-(Suspiro) lo violo-a Kuran los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y rabia-Después de ese acto lo dejo ahí en medio del bosque desnudo, pero ahí entro William que lo rescato al sentir, que la presencia de Zero desaparecía. Zero fue cuidado, por William ayudándole a olvidar ese horrible trato, paso un año y ya se habían enamorado.

-¿En serio?-dijo sonriendo Yuki.

-Si, estuvieron desde que Zero tuvo los 16 fueron momentos felices para ambas parejas, pero, cuando los hermanos cumplieron los 20 años, se desato una guerra, cazadores contra vampiros, William y su hermana fueron con los cazadores como aliados, eso ayudo mucho a que en la guerra fuese ganada por los cazadores, Rido comandaba las tropas enemigas, hubo muchos muertos, no supe nada mas porque había sido asesinado junto a Shizuka.

-Yo se que paso-dijo Maria-Antes de que yo muriera a manos del fuego…logre ver que Isabella ósea Yuki-onesan era escoltada por Ichiru-oni-chan para escapar…pero después este murió a manos de Rido…Zero-oni-chan al verlo se enfureció y lo siguió atacando…pero fue noqueado…William, fue a ayudar a Zero-oni-chan, pero cuando estaba por morir, Zero-oni-chan lo mataron…William utilizo lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para sellar los poderes de Rido…eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Terminaron de hablar, pero entonces una luz ilumino todo de la luz emergió un arcángel llamado Rafael (protagonizado por Toga Yagari).

-Rafael! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kaien.

-Pues vine a avisarles algo pero como no estaban…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vampiros de nivel E están por atacar la ciudad debemos ir a detenerlos Zero e Ichiru están ahí.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Yuki.

-(Volteándose) Mmm?... Isabella Kuran?...no Yuki Kuran la reencarnación de Isabella ¿No?

-Si

-William Kuran-dijo refiriéndose al castaño.

-Soy Kaname Kuran-dijo seco.

-No, eres la reencarnación de William reconocería esa mirada donde sea-dijo serio.

Kuran aun estando sorprendido no dijo nada y se fue a su cuarto pero seguido de Maria.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kuran a la niña.

-¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?

-…Si para decirnos porque Zero e Ichiru se fueron.

-Si…pero no dijimos todo.

-¿Qué mas?

-Pues…hubo algo que no cumplieron.

-Si habían algún familiar de Rido que ya había despertado sus poderes, tenían expresamente matarlos, pero no lo hicieron y se fueron a pelear.

Las palabras de la menor sorprendieron al castaño.

-¿Cómo supieron lo que Rido le hizo a Zero?

-En los expedientes del cielo se sabe toda la vida de un alma o de un ángel en su vida terrenal así lo supimos.

-….

-Si no te amara te hubiera matado

-Le recuerdo a William.

-Pero William eres tú.

-Soy la reencarnación…no cuenta.

-Pero Zero no sabia, que eras William hasta que le mordiste, según su expediente, habían hecho un pacto de sangre antes de morir.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga…el te ama yo lo se, es capaz de dar su vida por ti de nuevo.

-¿Que?

-Zero-oni-chan e Ichiru-oni-chan… pelean contra Rido que es muy fuerte…ellos mismo lo dijeron…"Tal vez muramos de nuevo".

-…No, el no morirá-dijo serio tomo su abrigo y fue directamente a la puerta principal.

-Ni-san que haces?

-Iré a ayudar a Zero.

-Eres idiota o que?-pregunto Rafael-Apenas eres un sangre pura despertado, no podrás hacer nada.

-Puedo…y lo haré.

-Te acompaño hermano-dijo Yuki.

-(suspiro) Necesitaran ayuda vamos-dijo Rafael seguido por los demás.

Mientras en el castillo.

-Bienvenidos-dijo una voz gruesa que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

-Que bueno escucharte-dijo Zero con sarcasmo.

-Esta vez será la última en la que me verán-dijo el antagonista mientras hordas de niveles E salían de todas partes.

_La batalla final había comenzado_

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap9-Un ángel que ama

Las hordas de niveles E salían mostrando sus colmillos filosos listos para matar a los gemelos, pero estos en un rápido movimiento los evadían, Zero con su fiel Bloody Rose e Ichiru su fiel Katana listas para matar.

Mientras un auto iba a máxima velocidad hacia el castillo de Rido.

-*Zero, no mueras*-pensaba una castaño.

En el castillo, seguía la batalla, eran muchos a este paso no tendrían energías para destruir a Rido.

-Oni-san ve tu a pelear con Rido-dijo Ichiru evadiendo unas garras.

-Acaso estas loco, no te dejare solo, como lo hice hace 500 años-dijo disparando y volviendo a cargar su pistola.

-No… se que odias a Rido mas que yo, por lo que te hizo, por eso ve tu…yo estaré bien…después de todo somos gemelos y nuestra fuerza es la misma.

-…Ichiru-dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

-Estaré bien ahora ve-dijo mientras seguía cortando.

-Eres el mejor hermano-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo se-respondió con el mismo gesto.

-No mueras-dichas las últimas palabras fue a ver a Rido que se hallaba en la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca.

-Hola Zero-dijo tomando un sorbo de una copa de vino.

-Rido…tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-dijo cargando su pistola.

-Si…creo que jamás se te olvidara que mate a tus seres más queridos, claro también lo que te viole-dijo riendo.

-Y a ti tampoco de lo que William te encerró-dijo riendo falsamente.

Pero de pronto el amatista recibió un ataque frontal, por parte de Rido, este lo evadió con destreza.

Rido lanzo una especie de agujas y Zero las repelió con sus alas, mostrándose más fuerte.

-Quieres el combate en el aire?-pregunto Rido haciendo salir alas de vampiro.

-Por que no-dijo sonriendo y se levantaron del suelo de madera y ahora ya no eran ataques simples blandieron espadas, Zero y Rido peleaban e serio.

Mientras en la planta baja.

-*Son demasiados*-dijo agotado, pero en un instante un auto atravesó la puerta principal.

De ahí salieron, Rafael, Kaien, Shizuka, Maria, Yuki y Kuran, todos a pelear contra los niveles E.

-Ichiru!-grito Yuki apuntando con una pistola hacia la cabeza del vampiro que iba a atacar a Ichiru.

-¿Yuki que haces aquí?-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-A verte-dijo tomando su mano.

-Eh…pueden estar atentos al (esquivando) enemigo (esquivando) por favor-dijo Rafael-¿No podemos ayudar a Zero?

-(sintiendo) Hay una barrera Rido pensó en todo solo nos que pelear y esperar por Zero ¿Y Kuran?-dijo Shizuka sacando una Katana con cascabeles para seguir con la pelea.

Mientras en el techo del castillo, peleaban dos enemigos batiendo las alas.

En un ataque frontal aterrizaron en una habitación para suerte de Zero y el de sus alas y espalda en la cama, pero con Rido encima de el y su espada se clavo en una de las paredes.

-Sabes ahora tengo muchas ideas con verte así-dijo haciendo presión en su abdomen con la rodilla.

-A mi también-dijo Zero juntando sus piernas y de una patada lo empujo y lo estrello contra la pared.

Pero Rido saco un as en la manga uso veneno en sus garras y las clavo el pecho de Zero, causándole un dolor agudo que lo hizo arrodillarse, Rido lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra la pared.

-Es tu fin Zero-dijo mientras con la misma espada del ángel estaba por clavarla en su pecho.

-No lo creo-se oyó una voz era Kuran que lo había empujado con tal fuerza que lo estrello contra una pared obviamente esto sorprendió de sobremanera al ángel terco.

-Pero…por que…-dijo sorprendido tocándose la herida.

-En ninguna parte de la carta decía que no viviera a ayudarte…además…no seré como William yo no te dejare morir-dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Es un suicidio lo que haces ¿lo sabias?-decía enojado el amatista.

-Si…pero si con eso evito que mueras…lo haría mil veces si fuese necesario-dijo con determinación el mirada.

El amatista estaba rojo por la vergüenza y la rabia sentía que si no lo protegía de nada serviría ser un arcángel.

-Vaya, vaya si es mi sobrino ¿como has estado William?-dijo Rido limpiándose el polvo de la pared.

-No soy William soy Kaname Kuran.

-¿Cual es la diferencia entre ambos?-decía riendo.

-Que William y Zero te sellaron…ahora yo y Zero te destruiremos-dijo poniéndose delante para proteger a Zero.

-Bien si quieren así jugar-dijo extendiendo sus alas para volver a la pelea, la lucha fue pareja Rido se había hecho mas fuerte con el pasar de los siglos.

Pero el ángel apenas podía esquivar los ataques el veneno lo estaba matando.

En un descuido de Kuran por estar pendiente de Zero este fue chocado contra un pilar dejándolo casi noqueado.

Cuando el amatista estaba por ir a ayudarlo sintió que Rido lo sujeto por el cuello haciendo volar la espada. Cómenos a tocarlo haciéndolo revivir el infierno que vivió esa noche.

-Suéltame-dijo débil, sumamente asustado y con el cuerpo temblando por el miedo.

-No… ¿recuerdas lo que paso? Lo que te hice pues por que no repetirlo antes de matarte.

-Suel…suéltalo-se levanto de los escombros, para ir con la espada que Zero había soltado espada, Rido soltó al ángel terco y con su espada ambos, se las clavaron.

Zero logro ver en cámara lenta como Kuran recibía el golpe de gracia y clavaba a su vez a Rido pero no en un punto vital, Rido había dado en el corazón de Kuran.

-KANAME!-grito mientras corría hacia el para sacarle la espada de Rido del corazón.

-Z…Zero…-dijo mientras le sonreía y cerraba sus ojos.

-Kaname…Kaname…por Dios… DESPIERTA!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

De pronto las alas de Zero se tornaron negras y un aura de vampiro salía de su cuerpo y sus heridas cerraban.

Rido ya recuperando la postura vio con miedo puro el como el ángel se volvía mas fuerte y este con su espada en una sola estocada clavo la espada en el corazón de Rido, provocando que su cuerpo se volviera cenizas y la barrera de energía se dispersaba.

Zero corrió hacia Kuran quien aun estaba algo vivo.

-Ze…Zero… ¿ves? Fui capaz de dar mi vida por ti-dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-Kana…Kaname…no…no te vas a morir…no me dejes…-dijo susurrando en su oído mientras lo acariciaba.

-Te amo Zero-dicho eso su cuerpo se volvió cenizas.

-….AHHH!-Zero grito desgarradoramente con lágrimas en los ojos.

A eso llegaron los demás viendo la escena Yuki no aguanto las lagrimas y lloro abrazando a Ichiru quien la consolaba.

-Lo siento Zero se cuanto lo amabas-dijo Rafael poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-El demostró su amor por mi y yo haré lo mismo-dijo apartando al ángel.

-¿Qué harás Zero?-dijo el arcángel.

-Lo que yo creo correcto "Yo Zero Kiryu doy mis energías de ángel para revivir a Kaname Kuran, la luna es mi testigo, mis alas la ofrenda y mi sangre la tinta de este acuerdo"…Te amo Kaname-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro y sintió que sus alas desaparecían y traían a la vida a Kuran devolviéndole el cuerpo.

-Oni-san…-decía sorprendido el gemelo.

-Solo esta inconciente tardara unas 6 a 7 horas a despertar-dijo sonriendo.

De pronto una luz atravesó todo de ahí aparecieron los 6 arcángeles que faltaban y Dios en persona.

-Zero-decía la voz del gran creador.

-Hice lo que creía correcto, si el esta vivo a mi no me importaba dar mis alas y mi poder.

-Tu y tu hermano… Ya son Arcángeles-dijo sonriendo.

-Que?-dijeron al unísono.

-Pasaron su última prueba como debían-dijo Miguel.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que escucharon a sus corazones y no a mis ordenes, Ichiru tu protegiste con tu vida a Yuki, y que decir de Zero dio sus alas para revivir a Kaname Kuran sabiendo que este era un vampiro-dijo Kami-sama sonriendo.

-Pero mis nuestras son negras y somos vampiros-dijo Zero.

-Ustedes se volvieron vampiros hace muchos años lo hicieron por amor-dijo Uriel.

-Vamonos su misión termino aquí-dijo el creador mientras se daba la vuelta y una puerta se abría y entraban los arcángeles.

-Esta es la despedida-dijo Ichiru viendo a su novia.

-Si…adiós Ichiru y gracias Zero por devolverle la vida a mi hermano-dijo sonriendo.

-Tranquila-dijo sonriendo mientras Rafael lo llevaba de un brazo-Adiós Yuki y Kaname.

Ichiru le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su hermano, al lugar donde pertenecían o eso creían creer.

Había pasado 2 semanas y Kuran junto a su hermana estaban deprimidos por lo que paso, pero era lo mejor, aunque les doliera mucho.

Ya en a media noche.

-CUIDADO!-un grito despertó a un par de hermanos de un sueño ligero, el estruendo provino de la terraza.

-Duele…Oni-san ¿estas bien?-pregunto un chico viendo a su hermano boca arriba en la pared.

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunto parándose y limpiándose el polvo, pero eran observados por un par de hermanos que los veían con sorpresa en el rostro y alegría en los ojos.

-Ichiru?-pregunto la menor.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo para luego ser abrazado por lo delgados brazos de la niña.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Creíamos que ya no volverían-decía sonriendo la menor.

-Pues…Dios nos asigno nuestro lugar de trabajo en este mundo, seremos arcángeles encubiertos.

-¿Seremos?

-Si Oni-san también vino solo que por la vergüenza esta oculto detrás de mis alas-dijo señalando a su hermano que estaba escondido y para colmo rojo como un tomate.

-Ni-sama esta aquí mejor los dejamos solos ¿No?-dijo susurrándole a su novio.

-Si yo creo que si-dijo ocultando sus alas dejando solo a su hermano con el castaño.

-Hola Zero-dijo in poder contener la alegría.

-Hola Kaname-dijo avergonzado pero feliz… muy feliz

-Me contaron lo que paso.

-….

-Gracias…

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo sonriendo.

Pero sintió que el castaño se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Diste tu poder por mi, además me dijiste Te amo cosa que jamás decías-dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

-..Cállate-dijo rojo.

-¿Podría volverlo a escuchar?-pregunto.

-Te…te…amo Kaname-dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

-Yo también-dijo levantándole el rostro, para luego besar sus labios con ternura y amor.

_En el amor el corazón manda y el corazón de un ángel y el de un vampiro no son las excepciones._

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Cap10-epilogo

Han pasado 3 años desde que Zero e Ichiru volvieron al mundo humano.

Ambos se quedaron en casa de los Kuran a vivir.

Yuki se graduó como enfermera y quedo comprometida con su novio.

Gracias a los contactos de esta niña, dio trabajo de Medico a Zero y a Ichiru de forense.

Kuran seguía con su empresa como siempre exitosa.

Pero tras esa parte Zero tenia un secreto que le daba algo de mucha pena admitir.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros 3.

Un día fueron al hospital donde Zero trabajaba, muy popular entre enfermeras colegas y pacientes.

En un asunto de espía tras sarta de cosas cuando estaban por irse vieron al amatista entrar a una sala, el lugar donde atendían a los niños, dejando a los tres atónitos.

-ZERO-SENSEI!-grito un niña que hizo que todos los niños fueran corriendo a verlo y a abrazarlo con excepción de uno.

-(observando) ¿Qué pasa con el?-dijo el mayor.

-Se llama Ran, fue transferido hoy, es muy tímido… sensei hable con el seguro que así se le quitara lo tímido-dijo otro niño.

-Lo intentare (acercándose) Hola pequeño-dijo sonriendo.

-Hola…

-Soy el doctor Zero… ¿Me podrías decir que pasa?

-No me gustan los hospitales-dijo triste.

-Bueno a nadie le gusta estar enfermo… mira mientras estés aquí me encargare de que estés tranquilo en este lugar aquí harás muchos amigos, que te ayudaran tienes mi palabra-dijo sonriendo causando un sonrojo al niño.

-Si!-dijo el niño muy contento.

-(jalándole la bata) Sensei un chico idéntico a usted, una mujer de cabello café y un hombre del mismo color de cabello nos están espiando.

Zero se quedo frió al ver que fue descubierto por su hermano, su cuñada y su amante.

-Ya es hora que me vaya-dijo Zero.

-¿Volverás?-pregunto el niño de antes.

-Claro-dijo sonriendo y sin decir mas se fue sin siquiera ver a su hermano, cuñada y a su amante.

Ya era de noche Kuran y los demás decidieron no decir nada sobre eso, además de pedirle disculpas en la mañana, claro el amante de Zero se adelantaría en la misma noche.

En el cuarto del amatista, el castaño entro a media noche en pijamas a ver al chico.

-¿Zero?-pregunto el castaño moviéndolo con delicadeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto algo serio el ángel terco.

-¿Estas molesto?

-Descubrieron mi secreto-decía poniéndose rojo.

-Pero no tienes de que avergonzarte, te gustan los niños, eso en ti siendo tan serio es muy lindo-dijo sentándose a su lado de la cama.

-…Perdón por no decirte nada es solo que me daba pena-dijo rojo.

-Esta bien yo me disculpo por espiarte-dijo sonriendo y metiéndose a la cama.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo rojo.

-Me disculpare-decía mientras acurrucaba a Zero entre sus brazos.

-Esta bien acepto tus disculpas-dijo sonriendo mientras el mayor le comenzaba a besar con pasión, dando rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-Zero mi ángel jamás me dejes solo-decía entre besos.

-Nunca lo haré Kaname nunca lo haré-decía correspondiendo los besos de amor.

_Un ángel que es fiel es fiel para siempre, _

_Un ángel que ama, ama para siempre._

_**The End.**_


End file.
